


Falling into your Ocean Eyes

by bbytaebin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Sad, coma sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytaebin/pseuds/bbytaebin
Summary: His fingers make red marks on the screen of his phone, leant up against the wall.He double checks to make sure this is in fact the correct number he dialed, and places the phone up to his ear with a shaky hand.It rings a few times before he answers.It’s loud where Ten is, so he’s probably blasting music and making dinner.“Hello?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYTHING IN ITALICS IS A FLASHBACK, UNTIL THE VERY LAST ITALICIZED PARAGRAPH,

_ “What’s your name?” _

_ He ignores him.  _

_ “Hello? Sir? Your name.” _

_ He rolls his eyes, detaching from the book he was invested in. _

_ His eyes are really pretty, he notes. _

_ “Ten. Now, leave.” _

_ He smiles at him, sitting in the vacant seat beside he on the bus. _

_ “I don’t think so. I’m Seo. Johnny Seo.” _

_ He scoffs. _

_ “Johnny?” _

_ “Sounds so nice coming out of your mouth.” _

_ He laughs, looking back down into his book. _

_ “Don’t get used to it.” _

 

His fingers make red marks on the screen of his phone, leant up against the wall.

The doctors couldn’t fix this.

He double checks to make sure this is in fact the correct number he dialed, and places the phone up to his ear with a shaky hand.

It rings a few times before he answers.

It’s loud where Ten is, so he’s probably blasting music and making dinner. 

“Hello?”

  
  


_ “Please go out with me.” _

_ He looks at him with wide eyes. _

_ “W-What?” _

_ He turns his body fully to he. _

_ “Please, Ten, go out with me, Johnny Seo.” _

_ He scoffs. _

_ “Me? Go out with you?” _

_ He nods. _

_ At least he’ll have done it. She’s rejecting him, but he’ll have said it to him. _

_ “I like you a lot! Hell, I love you!” _ _  
_ _ His eyes open wider. _

_ “Y-Yeah I’ll go out with you! Quiet down!” _

_ He smiles at Ten.  _

_ He knew he couldn’t resist him. _

  
  


“T-Ten, are you making dinner?”

He moves away from the noise and audibly sits down. 

“Yeah, but it’s a little burnt, so I’ll probably make ramen.” He’s chewing.

He has a habit of talking with his mouth full.

“I-I don’t think I’ll be home in time for dinner. The boys asked me out tonight before Jaehyun enlists. Can you leave some leftovers?”

He won’t be home for the leftovers.

“Youngho-ah, don’t sound so guilty. I understand. I’ll even try to leave some cookies for you as well. Me and Youngji will see you later!”

“I love you.”

He laughs, bashfully.

It’s muffled, like he’s covering his mouth.

“Yeah, you do.”

He whines, hurting his stomach as it gets harder to carry on the conversation.

 

_ “Sometimes I wonder if you even love me!” Ten screams at him. _

_ He scoffs at him. _

_ “If I didn’t love you I wouldn’t put up with this bullshit!” _

_ He’s so angry he face is red and Johnny’s sure his isn’t much better.  _

_ “If you’re so tired of putting up with my bullshit go see Taeyong! I’m sure you’d be fine if he pulled this!” _

_ He laughs dryly.  _

_ “Maybe I would.” _

_ He starts to cry. _

_ “Just-Just get out of my face!”  _

_ “Fine!” _

_ He stalks over to the coatrack, grabbing his jacket and swinging it on and pulling his shoes on quickly and on the wrong feet. _

_ He’s gone maybe fifteen minutes waiting for Ten to find him and apologize before he remembers how stubborn he is and turns back around, walking in to see him with a tub of icecream on the couch crying and watching music videos.  _

_ “Awh, baby, come here.” _

_ Ten turns his attention to him and his open arms and trips over himself running into them from the couch. _

_ “Y-Y-Youngho, I-I’m so sorry I-” _

_ He shushes him. _

_ “It’s okay baby.” _

  
  


“Ten! Say it back!”

He giggles over the phone.

“Youngji’s dad! I love you!”

He smiles, one hurting his face and his stomach and making his head throw back against the brick wall he’s sitting against.

He can feel it coming closer. He’s glad he decided to do this. 

“Youngho? You sound out of breath are you okay?”

It strains him to lie to Ten. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m just a little bit-bit drunk.” 

He hasn’t had a drop of alcohol. 

Ten laughs over the phone.

“Don’t party too hard, I need you home in one piece tomorrow.”

Spots are threatening the ends of his vision.

  
  


_ “Ten?” _

_ “Yeah?” He muses, playing with his long and skinny fingers, probably half asleep.  _

_ He takes a deep breath. _

_ They’ve been dating three years. _

_ 3 whole years. _

_ Ten loves Johnny like he loves him, right? He has to. _

_ “If I proposed to you, would you say yes?” _

_ He’s still sleepy, so he doesn’t register what he says right away, but still answers. _

_ “Yeah. I love you, don’t I?” _

_ “Yeah. So much.” _

_ He nods. _

_ He’d think he was calm if not for the fact he was laying on his chest and could hear his heartbeat wildly rampaging in his chest. Good.  _

_ “Tenny, will you marry me?” _

_ “Do you have a ring?” _

_ “Not yet. I’ll get one.” _

_ Ten laughs.  _

_ “When you get a ring, I’ll say yes.” _

_ “Sounds good.” _

  
  
  


“C-Can you put Youngji on the phone?”

She says yes and he can hear he yell to Youngji who’s probably downstairs playing with toys and waiting for her dad to come home.

He’s sad to disappoint her.

“Daddy!”   
She giggles over the phone, and if he wasn’t crying before he is now.

He’s sitting here, dying in an alley, and using his last moments to talk to his husband and daughter on the phone. Sounds stupid.

Sounds like a movie Ten would make him go see. 

“Youngji-ah! Are you being good for daddy?”

“Yes! I-I’m helping him make cookies for you when you get home!”

Oh no.

“Are you going to decorate them how I like?”

“Yes!”

“And how is that?”

“W-With white icing, and-and purple sprinkles.”

“Wow! Daddy has such a smart girl!”

“I have a smart daddy! That’s why!”

He laughs, which makes his vision start to go white. 

“Thanks baby. I love you!”

She says some words that he doesn’t even recognize and then reciprocates his words. And he smiles.

Now he can die happy.

  
  


_ “It’s a girl.” _

_ Johnny slides Taeyong twenty dollars, and pouts, until the baby starts to cry and then he gets stressed and starts freaking out. _

_ “That’s normal!” Ten hisses at him, and he stops almost crying immediately. _

_ “She-She just, and I just, a-and w-” _

_ “Youngho, you’re embarrassing me!”  _ _  
_ _ At this point Jaehyun has gotten to hold the baby before him, and the whole thing is really unfair because before the baby was crying but in Jaehyun’s arms he is cooing and quiet.  _

_ “What should we name he?” _

_ “Chaeyoung.” _

_ Jaehyun nods. _

_ At this point Jaehyun even gets to name his baby? _

_ “Absolutely not. Her name will be Youngji.” _

_ Jaehyun shrugs but Ten nods enthusiastically and Johnny just won back his husband. _

_ “I like that.” _

_ “Yes!” _

_ “Seo Youngji. Yes.” _

  
  


“Can you put daddy back on the phone?”   
She giggles and he can hear her socked feet running back into the kitchen to hand Ten the phone with tiny hands. 

Johnny can see it like it’s happening in front of him, so vivid he wants to reach out and hold him again, maybe just one more time.

The thought brings him to legs reminiscent of jello, wobbling and hobbling down the alley closer to where he thinks the direction of home is but he’s so lost in an imagination of his family he doesn’t know where is left or up or down and he just wishes he was at home. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ He wakes up later, wincing at the overhead lights of the hospital room, trying to move his hands to shield his face, but they don’t move. He tries his best, but it’s as if they weigh tonnes, and he just groans and gives up. _

_ At the guttural noise he makes, his vision is clouded with faces, the most prominent being one with big ocean eyes and black hair, a boy with piercings in his ears and tears falling onto Youngho. _

_ “Yeah, uh, hi!” _

_ The boy brings both arms over to hug him, latching onto his torso like a leech. _

_ Youngho laughs, smiling even though his stomach aches with a dull pain. _

_ He smiles, and the boy with ocean eyes smiles at him too. _

_ “So, what’s a guy like you doing here waiting for a guy like me?” _

_ He smiles, ruffling Youngho’s hair with slender fingers. _

_ “Not much. The television has not enough channels and Youngji’s too loud and restless when she’s here. But you already knew that.” _

_ Youngho smiles. _

_ “Tenny, let’s get married.” _

_ “We already are.” _

_ Youngho’s brows furrow. _

_ “I think I would’ve remembered us getting married.” _

_ Ten just smiles, blinking at him. _

_ “Go back to sleep, you’ve done well.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No flashbacks this chapter ;;;; just a small addon, not hugely important to the plot

Youngho’s eyes don’t open again. Ten watches in the chaos that is the hospital room as his heart monitor flat lines, stuck with his back against the chair, sweating with his eyes leaking too many tears.

Taeyong appears at the door, holding Youngji’s hand, mouth gaped in an ‘O’, and him and Ten just look at each other, the screeching of the heart monitor fading slowly as Taeyong storms over to the red button on the other side of the hospital room and starts smashing it, tears rolling down his face.

Youngji pays him no mind, as if it’s not happening, and strolls over to the part of the hospital room, striking up a mad conversation at the little table with her coloring book.

Ten couldn’t find his voice to tell her to either be quiet or ask who she was speaking to, and his eyes close. 

  
  


When he comes to, he’s in his own hospital bed, Youngji at the same table in the corner, still talking away with all the nothing sitting in the chair beside hers.

 

Yuta and Sicheng enter the room together, but Ten pays them no mind.

He watches his daughter at the table talking to someone imaginary, whilst coloring at some dollar store coloring book Ten bought her on the way there.

He means to ask her who she’s speaking with, but Sicheng, now sitting in the chair not occupied by Youngji’s imaginary friend, beats him to it.

 

“Youngji-ah, who’re you talking to?”

Ten closes his eyes, but they rip open and he sits straight up at her answer, coughing and spluttering like a fool.

“I’m talking to Daddy!”

 


End file.
